Willingly Unsure
by fooboo24
Summary: Riza Hawkeye wasn't quite sure how she ended up in such a situation on what was supposed to be a typical Friday evening – pressed between two unfairly attractive, sweaty young men that were providing her with an endless amount of kisses – but then again, she wasn't arguing with it. Roy Mustang/Riza Hawkeye/Jean Havoc. Havocai, Royai. Lemon!


**Serious lemon-ness ahead, guiz. Y'all be forewarned! **

~P~

_Willingly Unsure_

~P~

Riza Hawkeye wasn't quite sure how she ended up in such a situation on what was supposed to be a typical Friday evening – pressed between two unfairly attractive, sweaty young men that were providing her with an endless amount of kisses – but then again, she wasn't arguing with it.

~P~

First Lieutenant Hawkeye tried to pay attention to the last of her files for the day, but the two men who kept whispering harshly to her left prevented her from doing so. Every few seconds she would catch them blinking over at her before returning to whatever they had been talking about previously, and while this annoyed her – because the Colonel really should be doing his own paperwork – she simply ignored it to the best of her ability, but just as she was about to focus on her documents again, they would shoot her the same look and break her concentration all over again. It was nearly the end of the day and she was fed up and tired – thank God, it was a Friday and she would be free of the office for two days afterwards.

She wasn't at all prepared for when the tallest of the two men, Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, padded up to her and asked, "Would you like to come out for a drink with us?" She heard an audible slapping noise from behind the excessively tall blond, and knew immediately that Roy had ungracefully face-palmed at his subordinate's words.

She blinked up at Jean with a quirked eyebrow, not saying a thing. He had a genuine smile on his features, for once a cigarette not hanging from his lip, and this eagerness would make it all the more difficult to refuse his offer. She liked both men fine, and enjoyed their company extremely, but all she wanted to do was go home and sleep if possible. "What about the others?" she asked first, seeing if she could possibly sneak her way out of the situation.

"Fuery's not really one for drinking – but he lost all of his money, anyway, in a bet against Breda. Speakin' about the big guy, for the first time in forever, he's got a date tonight," Jean explained, casually leaning on the desk beside Riza, still smiling brightly at her. "So Roy and I thought – why not ask you to join us? We've almost done so a few times in the past... but he's always prevented me from doing it because he thinks you're going to automatically say 'no' – thinks you'd be bored with us. So what do you say?"

"Oh, now," she gave the raven-haired man behind Havoc a look, but he ducked away to avoid her glare. So he thought she was a stick in the mud – even if he hadn't directly said so, she knew he was implying it. She knew, as she sat there, contemplating her next words, that this was a rare moment to prove Roy Mustang wrong, but if she did agree to go with them, then she would be giving up her peaceful, albeit stagnant, evening alone. With a sigh, she knew she could not pass up her opportunity, and so flashing the Second Lieutenant a small smile, she nodded. "Why not?" Besides, it had been a long while since she had last been out to relax, and without responsible little Fuery with them, who would help get the bozos home when they were flat-out drunk?

"Great! I thought so," Jean's grin grew and he turned to the Colonel. "She's in – I told you."

Roy gave him an unimpressed look for a second before his expression changed completely, spurred on by his adjutant giving the opposite answer of what he expected. Stepping over to them, he crossed his arms. "Let's leave now, then – there's no point in sticking around," he told them both, before turning to Riza, "It's been a while since we've last been out, hasn't it?" It was the truth – most times she went out had been with Roy, whom had seen her at every point from completely intoxicated to refusing to even take a sip of alcohol. She could hear the teasing in his tone and see the amusement in his eyes and felt her cheeks heat up at these reminders of the past, and Jean watched the display with a cocked eyebrow before shaking his head and heading towards the door.

"Come on!" he called at them, "we don't want to lose our regular spot, Mustang."

Roy shrugged, smiled at Riza once more, and then walked over to the taller man, both waiting for her. She blinked at them, before sighing and shaking her head. Opening her desk drawer and sliding her paperwork in, she gave it one last glance – she thought, hoped that she would have had it all done by the end of the day – before closing it and joining her coworkers slowly.

~P~

The drive to the bar – in Roy's car – was filled with casual, comfortable chatter between the three, most of it containing reassurances from Jean and Roy to Riza about just how fantastic the place was. From their description, the place sounded exactly like the First Lieutenant dreaded it would – loud, rambunctious, and crowded. Basically, not a scene she wanted to be in at all. But she knew she was just being negative, and that if she focussed on the better aspects of the night out – like spending time with two people whom she cared for deeply – then it wouldn't be as bad an experience. So forcing a smile, it eventually became more naturally set on her features, and her attitude quickly began to morph into a positive outlook.

The bar was exactly as she suspected, but she willingly allowed Havoc to take her by the hand and drag her in to the place, laughing all the way. The barkeep greeted them happily before they made their way to what had become their designated table, thankfully there before the apparent rush that would follow shortly afterwards. Roy was quick to remember what her favourite type of drink was – nothing too strong, for she had to drive them home in one piece and was never one for hard liquor, anyway – and she found his memory of her preference surprising, but it did not go unappreciated. Both men ordered their own and they wasted no time in starting a simple, relaxed conversation with the usually-reserved woman.

"It's nice you could come with us," Havoc mentioned offhandedly before taking a drink of alcohol, flashing that same crooked, but charming, smile at Riza, who felt her stomach knot oddly at the warmth his eyes directed at her. "Maybe you could start coming more often?"

Before she could respond, Roy laughed from beside her before slinging an arm around her shoulders. "I doubt it," he said between chuckles, "there's a reason Hawkeye here doesn't go out much. Other than the fact that she finds most places like this a waste of time, sometimes – not often, though – she'll go overboard. Like this one time, I remember, when we first were assigned here in Central—" Riza swatted Roy's hand that was resting on her arm, a furious blush forming on her face and a dent in her brow. She knew perfectly well what incident he was about to tell Havoc about – to say the least, she was the one who got drunk that night with the Colonel and the night had ended with a few rounds of sloppy, but satisfying making out and almost, but not-quite further actions that her passing out had ceased from happening. She had woken up the next morning completely hung over and embarrassed out of her mind when she found that she was in Roy's apartment rather than her own – it was only after he had a good, long laugh and some threats on her part that he promised to never bring up her funny behaviour from the previous night.

"Don't you _dare_, Colonel!" she narrowed her eyes at him, but he could only shake his head and laugh again, making her face flame that much more, Havoc's chortling only adding to it.

"Come on now, Riza," he said a few minutes later, his drawl low and joking but making her stomach stir curiously again. "It can't be that bad... just let the Colonel tell me."

"Not a chance," she directed her glare at him, but his smile didn't falter once, and before long, the Lieutenant had relaxed again and the conversation easily straightened out in different, equally-as-light topics that she wholly joined in. A short time later, the bar began to flood with an excessive amount of people, and for the first time in while, Riza felt almost as though she was suffocating. Havoc gave her a sympathetic look when he noticed her going paler than normal, but she simply brushed it off and finished off the rest of her drink – if it got bad enough, she could always step outside momentarily, but for the time being, she was all right.

It didn't even take an hour for Roy to spot someone he knew – one of his Great Aunt's girls, Madeline. Riza had met her once or twice, but had never been formally introduced – all she knew it that she was a shapely young female that attracted the attention of many a man, including the Colonel himself. She was surprised by the fact that Havoc didn't pay her much attention when she walked by their table and she addressed Roy with a squeal and a hug – when she looked over at the blond, in fact, he was blinking at her instead of the considerably more done-up and presumably more attractive woman in front of him. She was taken aback from the attention, but wasn't opposed to it, glad that at least one man she was with wasn't reduced to a babbling fool in the presence of a beautiful lady like Madeline.

Eventually, Madeline toddled off to a different corner of the bar with her own group, and Roy joined back in the idle conversation between Jean and Riza. It wasn't long after, though, that the flirty woman was calling the Colonel over to introduce to her friends, to which he happily obliged to under the unsubtle guise that he was going to order the trio some more drinks. Riza watched him retreat into the crowd of people with a noticeable frown, her heart thumping an irregular pattern as she caught the sight of him laughing with the other girls and unpleasant thoughts filling her head, and Jean had to touch her hand lightly to break her out of her trance. "Don't worry – Mustang'll be back soon; he only usually entertains for a few minutes before he gets bored with it and remembers that he's here with others," his tone was reassuring and his words were meant to be light, but Riza simply directed her frown at him, not finding what he said funny. When he flashed her a grin, she relaxed, reminded that for once, she was not there solely with Roy and that she had another person to talk to besides the currently absent Colonel.

A few long moments passed between the two blonds where nothing was spoken, nothing but the deafening din of the bar to be heard, but after a short deliberation, Jean broke the silence by placing his hand on top of hers again and saying softly, "I really am glad you came, you know. We don't get to spend much time together as she used to." And Riza realized with a pang in her chest that this was true – whereas she used to spend plenty of time with each of her subordinates, especially Havoc, while in the East, her other workplace duties, babysitting Roy constantly included, had prevented them from seeing each other as much as they used to. Suddenly, she felt the need to amend this, but could barely focus on much else but the heat of his palm on the top of her hand.

"I'm sorry," she started truthfully, scooting her chair closer to his and leaning in and giving him an apologetic look, "But I mean, now's as good a time as ever to start again, now isn't it?"

He peered at her intensely for a few seconds, before turning away and laughing shortly. "Of course." Riza returned his smile and waited for him to remove his hand from hers and start off a new discussion on some random topic of his choice, but instead he remained quiet and returned to staring at her, hand still firmly in place on top of hers. She was surprised to find she didn't mind – even preferred – the contact, and found herself looking right back at him. Her stomach was twisting unexplainably again, her mind in a state where all she could focus on was him. Before she knew what was happening, his other arm was wrapping around her shoulders and pulling her closer and his lips were pressed to hers softly, undemanding. Riza's eyes widened, but she easily returned the kiss, raising a hand to rest on his muscled arm to steady herself. As she returned the gesture, he pushed against her mouth a little harder, a little more aggressively, which was Riza more than willing to comply with.

As Roy broke off from his conversation with chatty Madeline with newly-refilled drinks in order to return his table, his chipper mood was halted when he pushed through the crowd and the first thing his dark eyes landed on were the figures of his subordinates, too close for comfort and kissing gently. His slightly foggy mind, dimmed by alcohol, became acutely aware of the situation and just how _not okay _he was with it. Jealousy stirring poisonously in his chest, he launched forward and arrived behind them a few moments after the lip lock had ended, both none the wiser to what their superior officer had witnessed. Roy grimaced when he noticed the faint blush that appeared on Riza's cheeks, and the smile that quirked on Havoc's lips. He opened his mouth and it took him a few seconds to find his voice, before announcing, "I'm back, new drinks and all." He tried to pretend as though he had not see a thing, though it was difficult considering the looks the pair kept flashing each other every few seconds, sending waves of forcefully unacknowledged jealousy through his system.

Both of the blonds accepted their new drinks with an expression of gratitude, and Roy forced himself to remain involved in the conversation they were having while downing his drink in a silent fit. He went through four more glasses while Riza was still at the beginning of her second, and by the time he was done with his fifth, he was swaying slightly and his adjutant was hovering closely, concerned. "S-sir," she said hesitantly, "I think you should slow down. That's nearly ten drinks in less than two hours."

He waved her off with contrived casualty, giving her a small, tight smile before ordering another. It was upon her exchanging a look with Havoc that Riza decided that enough was enough, and so standing up, she took Roy by the arm and yanked him into an upright position. "All right, sir," she had a commanding tone, "I think you've had enough for the evening – I don't want to leave you by yourself completely inebriated." Roy blinked at her and protested as she pulled him out of the bar while Havoc stayed behind to pay for their rounds.

As she searched in the dimming light for the Colonel's car keys in his pocket, he watched her, a less-than-brilliant plan forming in his impaired mind. When she found them, she jammed them into the keyhole and twisted, opening the door and allowing for the Flame Alchemist to tumble into the front passenger seat without too much trouble. She rolled her eyes at his fumbling before stepping around the front of the car to take her place in the driver's seat. She waited patiently for the Second Lieutenant to exit the bar and climb into the backseat, and it was then that Roy put his idea in play.

"This was fun," Riza told both of them, eyeing Jean through the rear view mirror and side-glancing at her commanding officer with a warm look in her eyes. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to do this more often..." And it was then that Roy turned to her, blinked, and took her hand in his before tugging her closer and kissing her firmly on the lips. Riza was more stunned by his actions than she had been by Havoc's, whose had been considerably less abrupt, and she blinked incredulously, confused as to whether or not she should melt into the kiss like her body was begging her to or not, hyperaware of the fact that there was another person watching them, one she had kissed, too, not even fifteen minutes beforehand. Havoc blinked helplessly at them, feeling his heart beat skip in his chest as he watched it, a heat growing in his face, and while he felt hurt, there was also a distinctly different emotion gathering within him, one he could not immediately identify.

Before Riza's eyes could instinctively flutter shut, Roy pulled away and smirked. "It's been a while since we've done that," his words were a bit slurred, but Riza could understand his sentence perfectly – and the cockiness it contained - and she blushed hotly. It certainly had been a long time since they had kissed so heatedly, but the last person she wanted to know was the man she was equally as interested in seated behind them. Roy made a point to direct his self-satisfied, half-drunken expression back at Havoc, who could only blink. He grinned at Riza, who simply sat there, dumbfounded, and was about to lean back into capture her lips in a second kiss when Jean leaned forward, but instead of pressing a kiss to Riza's mouth, he caught Roy's solidly. The First Lieutenant stared incredulously at the pair, watching as neither of them resisted the other, and felt a pooling of heat low within her at the sight of the two men in the increasingly deepening lip lock. When they parted, they peered at each other, eyes flashing with a hunger that Riza knew was growing within her, too. Confused, however, she simply swallowed and gripped the steering wheel slightly shaking hands. Starting up the car, she began to drive in the direction of Havoc's apartment, but when Roy touched her shoulder and she saw his eyes burning with the same intensity from moments before, she took the unspoken signal and instead began to travel en route to the Colonel's house, though she didn't have the clearest idea as to why, though she was not opposing what her gut what telling her to do. The second she pulled up in front of the townhouse, Roy was leaning over the seat and kissing her almost possessively, his hands holding her waist tightly as his tongue caressed hers softly but hungrily. Havoc swallowed as he watched them, feeling a familiar and wholly welcomed tightening in his military trousers at the sight. Quickly, he was out of the backseat and jerking the front door open and taking Riza's face in his hands so that he could kiss her rather than the Colonel, chewing and nipping at her bottom lip with elicited a low moan from the First Lieutenant. Roy's eyes glinted at him, before he took the keys out of the ignition and exited the vehicle himself. He alerted the occupied pair by placing a hand on Jean's back, allowing it to slide down the muscled frame of the blond man as he walked up to his front door, throwing both of them a sly smirk as he did so. Riza, out of breath and with raw lips, huffed a bit to regain an adequate amount of air for her lungs, before taking the hand that Havoc extended to her and slamming Roy's car door shut.

The Flame Alchemist wasted no time in entering his home, with both blonds following wordlessly but eagerly. Riza's head spun as Havoc flashed her a devilish grin and pressed her against the wall, arousal grinding against her increasingly sensitive core. She gasped as his lips attached to her throat and teeth bit into the skin of her neck, hands lacing themselves in his blonde hair and fingers digging into his scalp in response. "J-Jean," she whispered shakily, her mind unable to focus on anything but the sensation of his lips working away expertly at her neck and jaw. He smiled against her heated flesh – she could feel the change in his expression – and continued to assault and nip at the skin just beneath her ear. As soon as the Colonel's fingers flicked the lock on his front door, he made his way over to them and putting a hand behind Riza's head, craned her neck so that he could kiss her while Havoc did so to her collarbone and throat.

Roy kissed Riza long and languidly, making sure that her head was angled just rightly so and that their tongues were sliding and pushing against one another, all the while Havoc's rolling over the reddening and rising skin of her neck. When the Colonel pulled away for a brief second to allow both of them to regain the air they had lost from the intense lip lock, he stared at her, dark eyes half-lidded and pupils stormy and dilated. Before either of them could get a good replacement of oxygen, he was kissing her again, slow and deliberate in his movements, taking care to continue leaving her breathless through the use of the pleasurable organ that was his tongue. Riza was far too distracted by the two conflicting sensations – soft but sensual and rugged and aggressive – that she was not aware of how Jean's fingers dug under the hem of her black shirt and climbed up the flat surface of her abdomen. It was only when his large hand covered her left breast and flicked over the rising bud beneath her bra that she noticed what he was doing, pulling away from Roy's intent lips and making a quiet, mixed noise of surprise and relief that she was being touched. "Ah!" She blinked up at him as repeated the ministration, rubbing and massaging at the skin and making her body arch in towards the blond's muscular one. He smiled before taking her mouth in his, receiving a grunt from Roy who watched the two for a few long seconds before placing a hand between their bodies and cutting short their kiss.

"Don't be jealous, Colonel," Jean whispered, voice thick and husky, and each word he spoke reformed itself into the growing heat Riza felt. The Lieutenant stood there, in between the lean form that was Jean Havoc and a wall, trying to even out her breath and calm her heart, all the while paradoxically missing the feeling of the lips of the two men who had brought her to such a crumbling state. Before she could be reminded of the fraternization laws that forbade their current actions, or the fact that she was with not one but two different people in such a situation, Havoc's voice cut into her thoughts again. "You'll get your chance to get a kiss like this from me soon." He winked cheekily at Roy, whose face burned and eyes narrowed in response. Instead of saying anything back, he prevented Jean from kissing Riza again by pointing down the hallway, his silent directions clear to both. "Gladly," the Second Lieutenant said, before reaching down and hiking Riza's shirt up to reveal the smooth skin of her stomach to the Flame Alchemist, who eyed it appreciatively. Riza blinked at the action, allowing him to further pull it up until it was removed and discarded carelessly on the floor of Roy's hallway.

Jean narrowly avoided lavishing her newly-exposed neckline with kisses, instead sliding his hand down her arm and taking her hand in his to lead them to the Colonel's bedroom. Roy followed shortly afterwards, walking into find that Havoc was already back to kissing his adjutant, this time his mouth hovering dangerously close to the well of her breasts and his hands very obviously fiddling with the clasp of her bra and teasing her at the line of her pants. His pulse quickened and his pants tightened uncomfortably at the sight, with Riza's hair falling out of its barrette and splaying across the too-large-for-a-single-person bed, the lack of restraint flashing in her amber pupils, the slight sweat building on the back of Havoc's neck and the way his muscles moved as his hands eagerly explored at the woman beneath him. He walked up behind them slowly, and was about to tap Jean on the soldier when the blond side-glanced at him, before reaching up, fisting his shirt, and pulling the Flame Alchemist into a bruising kiss. Roy's brows furrowed at the sudden, almost violent action, but this quickly melted away and Havoc moved away from Riza to continue kissing the shorter man at a different angle. Havoc's expertly manoeuvred tongue distracted the Flame Alchemist as his fingers worked away at the buttons of Roy's dress shirt, one after the other, the kiss deepening and eliciting moans as they touched at the Colonel's chest.

Riza watched them for a short while, curious and aroused, before a devilish impulse entered her mind that was too good for her to pass up. A small smile gracing her features, she stood slowly, her hands moving to her back and removing her bra. Neither of the men were aware – too caught up in each other – of the action, but Roy certainly was a few seconds later when his Lieutenant pressed her bare chest to his now naked back, heated skin against heated skin. His eyes widened at the contact and he pulled away from Jean's mouth, all attention suddenly directed to the feeling of her so close after so many years. He felt her lips on the back of his neck, sucking and nipping lightly, before trailing down over his shoulder blades and his spine. Her torso shifted accordingly to the actions, her breasts brushing up against the muscle of his back and making his need for her spike and his mind to fog further. Jean peered down at her from Roy's shoulder, his gaze affectionate. Before long, it became too much for Roy to resist any longer, and he turned away from Jean and faced Riza, grasping her hips and holding her tightly as he kissed her. Riza stumbled back a bit at the abruptness of the movement, but returned the gesture just as desperately, one hand resting on his arm and the other in his hair. He pulled back a fraction of an inch and whispered her name into her lips, relishing in the feeling of her chest against his, before staring at her for a few seconds. While the desire swirling in his eyes was clear, there was a tenderness there, reflective of the silent joy of being in such a situation with her again – the last time he had been intimate with her was when they were teenagers, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't just as relieved as he was in that moment. She gave him the same look she had when they had first been together – just as loving and as eager as the first time – before kissing him again, this time more gently than the last, conveying feelings deeper than that of just lust. When she directed her eyes to Havoc, the same feelings shone in her eyes and she reached up and cupped the taller man's face, unable to kiss him at her angle. He leaned into her touch, kissing the knuckles of the hand resting on the shoulder in front of him. The trio shared an emotionally charged few moments before her mind was brought back to the root of their actions when Roy's hand moved up and held her breast, caressing and focussing attentively on it and its peak, drawing wayward patterns with his thumb. A moan left her lips that travelled to both mens' groins, and Roy's mouth pressed to hers quickly before trailing down to her jaw and neck, softly kissing the small bruises Havoc's teeth and lips had caused while suckling on the skin himself. Jean went back to attacking Roy's back in the same way he had Riza's collarbone, gaining groans from the man in response.

Riza's writhing under the ministrations of his fingers on the sensitive bud of her breast and noises she made when he did so made for Roy to move them towards his bed, breaking away from Havoc so that he could apply kisses to different areas. Havoc didn't at all protest against the diversion, instead smirking and allowing them to be in their own little world as he removed himself of his clothes. Immediately upon landing back on the bed, Roy's mouth dipped lower and kissed across her chest until it found the peak again, his tongue running over it and his teeth gently scraping and marking the skin. "A-ah!" Riza cried out at the warm feeling of his mouth against such a sensitive part of her, tugging at his hair and simply fuelling his actions. "Roy!" His other hand found her right breast and kneaded at it, before switching over to it and applying the same treatment to her left one. His name rung in his ears and she continued to speak it, a sound that brought nothing but the further desire to please her the way he knew she deserved. His other hand trailed downwards as he kissed her chest over and over again, hooking onto the rim of her blue pants and fingering the cool metal of her belt. He unsnapped it and jerked the material down to the best of his ability, but found he couldn't do much with one hand and so reluctantly stopped rubbing at her so as to help rid her of the bothersome garment. Adjusting their positions, Riza's pants slid to floor, along with her belt, her underwear just barely hanging onto the swell of her hips – and if Roy had anything to do about it, they wouldn't be there any longer than they needed to. His fingers lingered at the hem of her underwear teasingly and he received a disapproving look in response which he responded to with a grin and a kiss to the curve of her breast, but just as he was about to pull them down and toss them away without a care, he was reminded of the fact that the pair had another partner, one that had been watching them, very satisfied by what he was seeing, for the past few minutes – completely nude, all corded muscle and charming smiles.

Jean climbed up beside Roy, administering a kiss to Riza's temple and lips before landing beside Roy's face, near her breast where he proceeded to press his lips to next and a shaky breath fell from her lips. Roy watched the heat flicker in the Second Lieutenant's eyes – pleased by her response – as he kissed Riza's chest more aggressively than the Colonel had, her fingers digging into the sheets and her teeth biting into her lips as she tried to contain her cries. More than once, his eyes drifted to the side and caught sight of the man's muscles moving rather deliciously under his skin, and could feel his restrictive trousers tighten for the umpteenth time along with his face overheating.

Determined to deliver her the same amount of pleasure Jean was bringing her, Roy shifted so that Havoc had better access to the soft skin of her chest and easily disposed of her underwear, before quickly standing and removing his own pants and undergarment. Riza whimpered a bit at the feeling of being exposed to the cool air of the Colonel's bedroom, but went ramrod straight as she felt his lips against her thigh, dangerously close the wet heat of her sex. Roy smiled and murmured against her skin at her reaction, kissing higher until his mouth landed at its desired destination. Riza gasped shakily at the contact, warmth against warmth, and shivered as his tongue began to lick away at her, happily taking her in. Both men were working at highly sensitive points on her body, and it was difficult not to yell out as an expression of pure bliss at the combination of the two – she was quickly becoming overwhelmed and could feel a tightening sensation in her lower stomach as Roy's tongue dove deeper and teased slower, sucking and nipping lightly at the skin of her folds. She was coming more and more undone by the second, and when Roy's fingers raised and found her clit and began to rub at it, her eyes widened and a flash of white entered her field of vision as her hips bucked up to meet his mouth in response. "R-Roy," her voice broke, and a hand flew into his hair, nails digging into the flesh of his scalp and fingers pulling viciously at his raven locks. The other weaved itself into Jean's hair, who hummed back at her. She felt the Colonel smile against her, so obviously enjoying what he was doing to her, what he was reducing her to, before continuing his treatment and it wasn't long before Riza was convulsing, her orgasm rocking her system. Roy did not pull away, instead relishing in how she had reacted and so he continued to taste her until she came down from her high. Kissing her core once more and the insides of her thighs, he licked his lips and smiled up at her. Riza shuddered at the feeling of his warm lips leaving her, but when she caught his expression, she couldn't help the furious blush that erupted on her features. He continued to peer at her for a few long seconds, simply admiring her, before kissing and licking his way up her hips to her navel, past her right breast and to her mouth, earning a small sigh of contentment from her, though she was hyperaware of his arousal pressed against her leg and how it made her mind go blank. Instead of applying agonizing kisses to her breasts like before, Jean was pressing light kisses to her clavicle area now, and for a few seconds, everything was calm until Roy's lips were at her ear, about to suggest that they take their actions further when—

Jean leaned over and kissed Roy quick and hard, surprising him enough that he scooted backwards and slightly away from Riza, who blinked up at him. The blond man smirked at the furious look he received as he replaced the Flame Alchemist's spot over the First Lieutenant, before saying, "My turn, Mustang." Immediately, Roy was in an offensive position, prepared to assert himself when Havoc flashed him that same charming smile that allowed him to get away with so much.

However, Roy wasn't taking the bait this time. "And what am I supposed to do? Sit off to the side while you two are just... going at it?" The thought made a jealousy form in his chest, but a burst of desire accompanied it. He wanted to be with Riza and didn't want Jean to be the one hovering above her in that moment, but at the same time, he was utterly okay with it and even encouraged the actions that they all knew were to follow shortly afterwards.

"You don't have to be uninvolved," Jean told him, voice dangerously low, though his hint going unrecognized at first to the Colonel but then catching on. Roy's eyebrow raised at him, and though he still would have liked to be Riza first, he could begrudgingly accept Jean's offer in the least – and so he did with a short nod, to which the Second Lieutenant responded back with a large grin that turned into a devious one as he peered down at Riza again. Riza watched the exchange with wide eyes, it becoming apparent to her for the first time in the whole escapade that they were going against what their occupations blatantly stated as being illegal, and more so, they were _three people_. Riza could barely handle it when it was just her and Roy, and while she was somewhat nervous, her curiosity and excitement were much more prevalent in the situation at hand. She realized that at that moment, sprawled out, naked skin on naked skin, that the three of them were really past the point of returning. Even if she told them right then she wanted to stop – which she wholeheartedly didn't – it would still affect them, albeit negatively. She realized that in one simple night, her entire relationship with both men had changed drastically, and if it was up to her, this change would be positive for them all.

Leaning down, Jean kissed her ear and nipped at the lobe, before whispering, "If you'd like, you can be the dominant one here. Be controlling towards me – I'm more than fine with it." His tone was low and his suggestion obvious, and Riza swallowed before nodding at him. He kissed her cheek and pulled away at this, before laying down so that she could properly mount him. Riza sat up slowly and moved to sit on him in the same tentative fashion, knowing full well that the grunts of his were out of pleasure at her moving above him rather than pain or discomfort from shifting the wrong way. She sat on his stomach at first, and as he smiled up at her, she became more reassured – her heart was pounding from a newfound adrenaline rush – and leaned down and kissed him, her soft chest pressing up against his, making him groan delightedly and grip her hips above him. Her heat on his torso only further provided to drive Havoc into a mental frenzy, and when she pulled away from their lip lock, he craned his neck up to kiss her breasts, eliciting a moan from her which served to only heighten his arousal and need to have her closer, both physically and emotionally. Roy crawled across the bed to where the pair was and sat behind Riza, kissing her back and neck and shoulders.

After a long few moments of relishing in the attention focussed on her, Riza sat up straighter and moved back slightly, signalling her desire to move on to other actions. Jean was no one to protest, and watched her intently as she sat up – giving Roy a splendid view of her behind - her breath coming out in short, quick puffs that he could feel on his chest. He repositioned himself accordingly, large hand lightly guiding her hips. Riza stared down at his length for a few seconds, his head pressing at her entrance as she hovered just above it, before lowering herself down and allowing him to enter her. Her warmth made for Jean to mutter lowly his pleasure, his head craning backwards and his eyes rolling in his head. Riza leaned forward as she adjusted and kissed his neck before sucking on it, giving it the same aggressive, but enjoyable attention he had her. She gave a shuddering breath as he leaned up and captured her lips in a long, bruising kiss. A few seconds later, while she was still distracted by the kiss, did his hips begin to move upwards, setting a pace for her to follow. Riza slowly mimicked his movements, her own hips moving in time to his. Roy kissed her spine and the back of her neck as she did so, his hands reaching around and pinching at her breasts, Jean unable to focus on anything but the way they were moving together. He peered up at her with half-lidded eyes, watching the sweat run down the dip of her temple and the delicious way her chest bounced in Roy's hands, and the way her eyes were studying his, as well. "Goddamn," he huffed out and smiled up at her, brushing her hair out of her face and behind her ear and earning her own soft smile back at him. Havoc had never been so drawn to a woman as he had to Riza Hawkeye – and he hoped – hell, he knew that - this wasn't going to change anytime soon. He was falling for her fast and hard, their relationship having been building in the months previous, and he would do anything to prevent an emotional drifting from happening between them – Riza was the last person he wanted to lose contact or end things with – even so with Roy, though he had never considered being in such a situation with his superior officer. He would work to keep the three of them a thing, he would prove that he could hold a relationship with the people he cared about, the people he loved dearly. They were more than just lovers – they were his best friends, and that they would always be first and foremost in his mind.

As his thrusts quickened and became more unruly and she continued to ride him at the same unforgiving pace, the more and more worked up he got, it becoming increasingly difficult to keep himself from climaxing. To sidetrack him from how her walls were tightening threateningly around him, he leaned up and smashed his lips into hers, relishing in the noises she made as one of his hands fell down past her stomach and found her clit, giving it the same mercilessly pleasurable treatment that Roy had only minutes beforehand. Riza cried out at the contact, nearly sending Havoc over the edge again, and it wasn't long before she was repeating his name into his mouth and from the way her body was responding to his touch, trembling and shivering, all three knew that it wouldn't be much longer.

Seconds later, slamming into the Second Lieutenant with all she had, the overstimulation became too much for her body to handle, and she was kissing Jean hard and lights were seemingly flashing behind her screwed shut eyes, all the while convulsing in a way that made the man beneath her follow shortly afterwards, no longer needing to hold back his natural reaction to their actions. She panted heavily and shakily as she pulled away for air as she felt him fill her so utterly, all the while calling out her name and thrusting into her unforgivably, warmth spreading throughout her lower abdomen. Her heart beat an erratic tattoo as the sensation hit her, her head swimming and unable to process anything as the moment passed.

As she began to recollect her bearings and let her tensed muscles relax, having collapsed down on Havoc's chest and allowing him to embrace her and apply kisses to her chest as he caught his own breath, she became aware of the man behind her again – having temporarily forgotten about Roy's presence in the heat of the moment – as she felt a familiar, hardened length of skin – welcome and warm - pressing against her thigh. Reaching around, she ran her hand across it with a lazy smirk, and could almost see how the Colonel went ramrod straight behind her at the action. After lying against Jean for a short while longer, stroking away at Roy as she pleased – she could hear, and enjoyed, the strangled noises of resistance she produced from him - she kissed Havoc and sat up slowly and turned to the Flame Alchemist, a suggestive smile gracing her features. "I do believe it's your turn now."

Roy blinked at her, his eyes closed momentarily as her thumb teasingly brushed the head of his member, before swallowing thickly and nodding. Riza looked back down at Jean apologetically then, kissing him once more as she slowly pulled him out of her and laid down to his right. Both could clearly hear the sound of disappointment he made as her warmth left him, but his mood instantly improved as he turned to face her, leaning on his elbow, blanket loosely, futilely draped around him. Reaching over, his fingers played with her nipple and he smiled at her. "Good lord," he said, still recovering from the orgasm that had rocked him, his voice still the slightest bit shaky, "that was... you know..." He blinked after a few seconds of racking his brain for what to say, and kissed her deeply for lack of a good enough word to describe what he had just experienced with her. Riza could tell by how eagerly he kissed her how pleasant the experience had been for him – it had been for her, as well. Her heart was still beating furiously and her system calming from the high she had reached.

Roy was suddenly between them and interrupting the lip lock seconds later, tapping Jean on the shoulder and giving him a smug look. "My turn, Havoc." Jean blinked at the words, before realizing they were his own and giving the Colonel an unimpressed look and frowning, a grin forming on Roy's at his reaction.

"Ha, ha," Havoc laughed drily, though a genuine smile grew on his face when he heard Riza's giggle from the side, entertained by the exchange. After giving her one last lingering kiss, he sat up and pulled away from her, before nodding at the Lieutenant. Roy directed his gaze towards Riza then, before climbing over her gently and peering at her for a long while, just admiring the woman who looked up at him. He allowed his hands to roam and run over her body, before landing on her face and holding it, his thumb stroking it affectionately and his chest swelling when she leaned into it and received a tender look a few seconds later. Leaning down and kissing her softly, he gave her one last smile and mouthed, "You ready?"

Riza gave a shaky breath before nodding and planted her hands firmly on his shoulders, and he entered her a few seconds later, agonizingly slowly, both exhaling loudly as they finally connected. Riza sighed when he reached the hilt, and Roy leaned his forehead against hers and proceeded to kiss her again and then stared at her, trying to adjust to the position his body hadn't been in with her for nearly fifteen years. He turned to face her ear then, the words he had always so badly wanted to say to her lingering on the end of his tongue, so close to being uttered. They drifted through his mind repeatedly – _I love you, Riza Hawkeye, I love you._ Nevermore had a statement been truer for Roy Mustang, but reminded of Jean by the sound of shifting sheets beside him, he knew that right then and there was not the appropriate time to admit how strongly he felt about her, how impossibly in love he had been in her since he was fifteen years old. His time would come to express how he felt, but it was not right then. Smiling sadly against her skin, he kissed the shell of her ear and to distract himself from further thoughts regarding his situation, he began to pump into her, careful to resist coming immediately at the relief of being with her again. He contained her low moan in his mouth, relishing in the noise she made and the affect he had on her as they made love.

As soon as Riza became comfortable with the pace that he had set, her hips began to follow his actions, thrusting upwards to meet in a steady rhythm between the two. The feeling of her skin sliding against his, of the noises that were escaping her mouth with each further push he made into her, how utterly gorgeous she looked with her head thrown back and her golden hair tangled between his fingers – all of this and more combined made it so that it wasn't long before Roy could feel his restraint breaking, and when she locked her sweaty legs around his waist and he thrust in even deeper as a result, a twin moan coming from each, he knew it would not be much long before he came. As his movements became more and more frenzied, as the pressure within him built, her fingers scratching into his back and scalp and repeating his name encouragingly again and again in his ear, he kissed her and buried his face in her neck, climaxing hard. Riza cried out at this, seconds later following in her own orgasm as a result of his spilling over into her, unable to hold back any longer herself. It rocked her just as unforgivably, as pleasurably as with Jean, and when it was over, she was struggling for breath, her arms wrapped around Roy's neck and holding him against her as she tried to suck air into her deprived lungs. She was mumbling his name – brokenly, tiredly – into his ear, running her hands down the slick skin of his back as she calmed herself. Roy responded with a soft trail of kisses from her collarbone up to her cheek, where he rested his forehead for a few seconds before placing his lips against hers and stealing a long kiss from his First Lieutenant. Riza's hands fell to his face, holding it tightly and smoothing back his hair that stuck to his sweaty skin. When they pulled away, they stared at each other with warm eyes and soft smiles, before turning towards Jean, who was panting and staring back at them with wide eyes, absorbed in the moment, his large hand very obviously having been pleasuring himself to the sight just moments beforehand. His face was flushed and it was difficult for their eyes not to linger downwards, though the Second Lieutenant was not at all trying to hide himself, and neither or them minded.

Having finally regained an even breath, Riza held out a hand to the blond man, who crawled over to them. It was Roy this time who reached over and kissed Havoc, though the lip lock was noticeably more tender than any of the previous they had shared. For once, Jean did not try to overtake it and turn it into something passionate, instead just enjoying the simplicity of a soft kiss. When he pulled away and Jean pressed his mouth to Riza's, Roy knew what was about to happen and knew that it was also his cue to – very begrudgingly – end his connection to Riza. Kissing her deeply one last time as Havoc parted from her, Roy removed himself from her heat with a groan and fell beside her, instantly gathering her up in his arms again to help maintain some of the warmth between their bodies. Riza cuddled into his embrace and sighed, her body finally feeling the brunt of her actions with both men and her muscles beginning to ache slightly, though the soreness was not at all bothersome but rather made her smile.

Both her and Roy half-listened as Havoc pulled himself up from the bed, already knowing well what his actions were. When he left the room to retrieve his cigarettes and lighter, she kissed the Flame Alchemist and whispered, "This... this was not what I had in mind for my Friday evening."

"Not that you're complaining—" He returned her kiss and bumped his nose affectionately against hers, "—now are you?" Her grin grew and she shook her head – no, not at all. As unexpected as it had been, she was not regretting what had happened between the three one bit. And though a part of her mind wanted desperately to sort out what would happen between them later on because of this new, sudden change in their relationship, she was just too out of it, still in a daze of sex and affection, to think too hard about the future, and decided that for just one night, she wouldn't try to analyze the situation too much and would just enjoy it instead. She felt his head resting on her chest then, obviously attempting to doze off as his arms wrapped around her tighter and held her close, an action she allowed wholeheartedly.

Jean returned after a few moments – Riza wasn't too sure how long – a glazed over look in his eyes and smelling faintly of smoke. He knew that both weren't too fond of his habit and so had stayed out of the room, but found that he did not want to apart from them for longer than he needed to and so finished his cigarette and came back as soon as possible. And he was not sorry, for he found the Lieutenant peering up at him with those gentle amber eyes and her lips tugged up in a half-smile, leaning against Roy's lightly snoring frame, nearly out for the count for the day. "Nothing like a smoke after sex," he told her truthfully, and she rolled her eyes good-naturedly at him before motioning for him to join the pair, which he did without a hint of hesitation.

Riza's eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of Jean's body pressing up behind hers and the blanket falling over her hips loosely. Havoc's arm draped across her stomach and he lips were against her shoulder, applying butterfly kisses to the skin lightly. She gladly allowed him to snuggle closer to her, head lying in her hair, and listened and felt as his breath slowed. Just as she thought he had drifted off like Roy had, smiling down at the man in her arms, he murmured quietly, "I'm still really glad you decided... to come... you know..." Riza's eyes widened a bit at his words, but she beamed nonetheless before reaching up and squeezing his hand. A few seconds later, light, steady puffs of air hit her back, and she knew that he was asleep, and she herself could feel the same need to do so descending upon her.

The room had become nearly pitch black at that point – night having come sooner than she had anticipated - and with a yawn, decided to no longer resist the slumber her body and mind so desperately craved, closing her eyes and beginning to nod off, all while answering back to the snoozing Havoc, "I am, too." Riza Hawkeye still didn't really have the slightest clue as to how she had ended up in such a place, but she knew one thing for sure – that she, like the two men she was sandwiched in between, was definitely glad she had joined them to their trip to the bar, after all.


End file.
